User blog:FDlover/My idea for Final destination 6
''8 People: '' ''Holly (Premonitionaire) '' ''Amy (Holly’s Sister) '' ''Elliot (Amy’s BF) '' ''Troy (Elliot’s Brother) '' ''Max (Elliot’s Best Friend) '' ''Phoebe (Holly’s Best Friend) '' ''Jasmine (Holly’s Best Friend) '' ''Jake (Stranger) '' '' '' ''Premonition: '' ''A concert on a huge ship, Docked beside a beach, 5,000 people inside and an estimate of 1000 people on the beach. '' ''The group of 7 friends are inside the ship in the concert room and Jake is on the beach with his brother, 2 friends and girlfriend admiring the ship as he could not get tickets. '' ''The 7 friends are dancing to the music while in the kitchen (because of the vibrations of everyone bouncing) knives fall from the counters and punctures the gas line and over a period of time the whole of the kitchen is filled with gas. '' ''With more bouncing and swaying from the sea a trolley rolls into the doors of the kitchen and causes the doors to break off, therefore making the gas inside start to flow through the corridors of the ship. '' ''After another period of time, a spark from the plug sockets where all the concert equipment is plugged in (which is roughly 2 floors down) causes the gas to ignite, thereby causing a fireball to rip through the ships corridors, finally entering the kitchen where there is a colossal explosion. '' ''Meanwhile before the explosion in the concert room, Holly sees a man being dragged off stage after running on and causing a scene, then one of her heels breaks while dancing, then a minuet after that a dancer on stage slips, then one of the lights blow out. 5 minutes later comes the explosion. '' ''The explosion causes one of the walls closest to the kitchen to collapse and crush a load of people. And there is flying debris falling over the crowd who start to scream and run for the exit. '' ''The group of 7 are separated while trying to escape because of the humongous crowd of people in the room in such a panic and running in every direction. Not wanting to leave anyone they all go in search of each other. '' ''The first to die is Amy. She was separated from the group while going to look for drinks and was blown out of a window from the explosion and falls down onto the deck which shatters and sends bits of wood piercing her body. '' ''Next to die is Elliot. He is searching for Amy and did not see her get blown out the window, he first trips and gets trampled on by a stampede of people. He finally manages to get up and limps painfully around the room trying to look for Amy. He pauses for a second because of the pain and one of the huge concert lights falls on top of him crushing him and, still wired and plugged in, gives him a huge electric shock which (because of the explosion, causes the electricity to be damaged) is so huge it blows his body up. '' ''Meanwhile Troy and Max are searching for Elliot when there is another explosion underneath causing the floor to give way and creating a massive hole which max falls down, Elliot catches him and is trying to pull him back up but the flames underneath is too much and max is engulfed by a spurt of flame which causes Troy’s arm to catch fire and drops max. Troy is screaming in pain and writhing around in agony when, not looking where he was stepping, trips and falls down the hole. He manages to hold onto the edge but his arm is still on fire and is melting away. Screaming troy tries to climb back up but the floor breaks away and he falls to his death. '' ''Next is Phoebe and Jasmine, they are screaming for holly and decide to climb onto the concert stage to get a better view when the explosion that kills max and troy also causes the stage to fall through the floor with the 2 girls still on it, underneath them is the pool room and they both fall into the pool with the debris from the stage, one huge pole comes falling down and skewers jasmine right down the middle of her body from her head and out her vagina. Phoebe screams and tries to get to the edge of the pool but, because of all the heavy debris from the stage, the bottom gives way and collapses through a few floors. '' ''Phoebe is dangling from the edge of the pool and screaming. She sees a very thick wire hanging down from the hole above her and tries to reach for it. She succeeds and drags herself onto the wire, she begins to climb up and near the top with only a couple of push ups left she grabs hold of a bit of wire not protected by the rubber because of the fire and is badly electrocuted and her whole body Is burnt, she falls and lands on the pools edge cracking her spine in half and then proceeds to fall down the rest of the holes finally landing, on top of jasmine, her face skewered by the pole. '' ''Now Holly, she sees Phoebe and Jasmine falling with the stage and screams but is injured after falling and breaking her foot while trying to run. Most of the room is now on fire and there is one last explosion, bigger than all the rest and blows the ship in half, massive fireballs blast into the room but narrowly misses Holly but killing countless others, but the sonic boom of the blast causes all the windows to smash and glass rains down upon holly cutting her nearly to shreds, so, covered in blood and with a broken foot with her bone hanging out holly tries to crawl but the ceiling above her collapses and crushes her legs and she is pinned down, then above her comes a sound of something falling, she looks up just in time to see a propeller falling towards her. '' ''Outside on the beach, before the final explosion, Jake and the 4 others are horror struck at the site before them, and they all run onto the dock to help others escape, then while they are right next to the ship comes the final explosion, which causes jakes 2 best friends the be crushed by the side of the boat, his girlfriend (closest to the ship) to blasted to smithereens by the blast, and he and his brother to be sliced to bits by a propeller. '' '' After Premonition: '' ''Holly sees the signs before the explosion and convinces the other to get out and before the exit comes the explosion. They all run out on the dock and she sees Jake and his friends and remembers him from the end of her vision and screams at them to get away, the final explosion causes jakes, friends, brother and girlfriend to die but he narrowly missed death because holly pushed him. '' ''After Premonition deaths: '' ''Amy – car crashes into hardware store, sending sharp blades cascading into her car, slicing and cutting her to death '' ''Elliot – lava lamp blows up in face, causing him to fall back onto a broken bike which skewers his groin area and head. '' ''Troy & Max – at funfair oblivious to Elliot’s death, both on an extreme ride when it breaks and sends max flying into a Ferris wheel and gets caught up in the mechanics and ripped to shreds, troy is then flung from the ride and falls to the floor where a big piece of the ride falls and crushes him. '' ''Jasmine – falls into a vending machine after slipping on water and skewered by all the spikes inside. '' ''Phoebe – crushed a steamroller '' ''Holly & Jake – Crane smashes into a high story garage sending cars raining down upon them. Amongst the cars is a speedboat, the propeller falls off mid-flight and slices Jake in half after pushing holly out the way. Leaving holly a survivor. '' ''Afterword '' ''Holly is pregnant with Jake’s baby, she realizes she was never meant to die on the ship and the propeller she saw in the premonition wouldn’t have fallen on her. And she would have been rescued but left legless. '' ''This leads onto final destination 7, which is 10 years later and is the first time where a child has a premonition. '' Category:Blog posts